The Riddle of the Pharaoh and the Knight
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: The lives of Ahkmenrah and Lancelot after the events of the third Night at the Museum. This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Don't judge.
1. The Lonely Knight

**I've had this story in my pocket for a while now, and I was still deciding on whether to post or not to post for, well, up till now. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum or any of it's characters. I also do not own the British Museum.**

Lancelot strode through the museum with the gait of a proud man. He had grown up in a decent family...or maybe he hadn't. Outwardly, he showed no difference, his face revealing nothing of the inner turmoil he was facing. A night ago, he had perceived himself to be real, to be of flesh and blood. That same night, he had been forced to realize, that no, he wasn't. He was wax. The moment he had opened his eyes, took that very first breath of air, he had believed himself to be human. A noble HUMAN knight that served Arthur, king of Camelot. A knight that was deeply in love with his Queen. His first thought, had not been of his quest for the Grail. It was not of his king who had fallen ill, and was the very reason as to why he would even leave Camelot, so he, along with his fellow knights, could find a way to heal him. Nay, his first thought, had been of Guinevere. His beautiful Guinevere with her hair like spun gold, and eyes of deep emerald green, with skin soft as silk to the touch. He loved her. Loved her still. But how could he be sure if even that love was real?

With the knowledge that he was just a wax statue came the question: Who was he really? He hadn't known what it felt like to be alive, his adventure with the man who reminded him of Eric had brought so many questions to his mind. Just 24 hours before, when Lancelot had just woken up for the first time, as he ran around thinking he was alive, he remembered the very small nagging feeling that had been in his mind as he talked to the frail, what was he called, Pharoo? Pharoaf? Pharoah! That was it, Pharoah! As he had conversed with the feeble pharaoh and the man who called himself Theodore Roosevelt, President of a land called the United States, somewhere in the back of his mind he had had a doubt. Miniscule though it was, he hadn't been fully sure of the fact that he was "real". However the rest of his mind had believed it wasn't possible, so the doubt was squashed under thoughts of knowing what the other museum creatures didn't. That he was real and that he knew they weren't.

Lancelot's troubling thoughts were interrupted when he saw the skinny pharaoh, from the night before, backed against the wall of severed heads belonging to hunting animals. The heads were looking at the skinny man in worry. It appeared Trixie had him trapped between her horns.

"Trixie!" The knight called.

The dinosaur tilted her large head in his direction, managing to frighten the pharaoh even more as her horn came ever closer to his exposed side.

"Come here girl! And try not to mince the lad while you're at it." said 'lad' wrinkled his nose at this despite his situation.

Trixie started from the wall before rumbling her way over to him, tail wagging. The ground shook as the massive creature stopped herself just a few small feet before the knight.

"Now sit." Lancelot ordered before the triceratops(as he learned from Theodore prior to him leaving the previous night) lowered herself unceremoniously to the marble floor.

The armor clad man patted her head before motioning for her to leave. As the bony creature exited the hallway, Lancelot saw the pharaoh dust off his shimmering garments then incline his head to the knight.

"I'm no lad, sir knight."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow before responding.

"You look it, feeble man."

"I'll have you know I am thousands of years old, and definitely not feeble." He answered him indignantly.

"Well, your body and face can be no older than twenty or so."

"I have the Tablet to thank for my youthful image, as well as the fact that I met my demise when I was still young. It only makes sense for me to look this way when my last breath was taken as I had just turned 22." The pharaoh answered matter-of-factly.

"Then your mummified body might have been thousands of years of age, but you are restored, as you say, thanks to the Tablet, to when you had just entered your prime. That makes you a lad in my eyes." Lancelot replied.

He was answered by a resigned sigh.

"As you seem to be incapable of changing your mind, I shall let the subject drop for now, seeing as last night was the first time I have seen my beloved parents for an immeasurable amount of moons, and I very much would like to 'catch up' as they call it nowadays. Farewell, proud knight" The pharaoh stated before leaving to go to the Egypt Exhibit.

The proud knight, as the man had called him, and as that was what he was, smirked lightly at his victory before continuing on his way.

 **A/N: Well, hoped you like it, and even if you didn't, comment anyway. I need to know if I made any mistakes, like making the characters OOC, which if that happened, forgive me. I'll try to write them better. If you happen to be any of my followers reading this story, I sincerely apologize for not updating any of my other ones. I've had writer's block for quite some time, and I'd hoped posting something I already had, appeased you. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**


	2. A Pharaoh's Dilemma

**So here's the long-awaited Chapter 2. Jk, as if it was "long-awaited". But yeah, to be honest I've actually had this chapter down for a while, too. I just haven't had the time to upload it, what with school and all. It's here now though, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of the Night at the Museum movies. Blah blah blah, you all know this by now.**

 **For your enjoyment, I give you: Chapter 2: A Pharaoh's Dilemma**

It had been a week since Ahkmenrah was reunited with his parents. A week since he'd last seen his friends. It was strange, this museum. But maybe that was just because it was not the museum he had spent years in. It made him sad to think of how he might never see the people he had grown so fond of as he wandered the halls of his new home. He loved his parents, how could he not? But his heart grew melancholy as he remembered the nights at the Museum of Natural History. He hadn't seen his parents for over four millennia, but in their absence he had found himself with others who were worthy of being called family. Teddy who was like a father figure to most in the other museum but treated him as an equal. Sacagawea, the sister he never knew he wished he had. Even Dexter, who Ahkmenrah sometimes found perching on his shoulder every few nights or so. The capuchin and the pharaoh had developed a rather comfortable relationship in that whenever Dexter was feeling like being alone while not being alone, he would seek Ahk's company. The young man was known for his ability to know (most of the time, anyways) what others needed, whether it be a trusted confidant or a silent friend when one wanted some quiet time. And when Ahk would find himself bored or questioning his place in the museum, Dexter would go find a book to steal and proceed to have the pharaoh read to him.

Ahkmenrah's thoughts trailed off as he saw the knight, Lancelot, once again battling with the Xiuolgu (or whatever the Chinese Serpent Demon had been called). He sighed. That would be the fourth time the knight had done this so far. The only difference tonight, was that the man lacked the armor he would usually be clad in. Lancelot was dressed in a faded blue blouse and brown leather pants with his dark boots. It seemed he had been fighting the metal demon for a while now, going by the sweat on his brow. The man ducked as one of the serpent heads aimed for his throat. He swung his sword upwards, causing the head to back off as the sword edge hit it. The knight's movements were graceful as he continued to fight off the beast, Ahkmenrah observed. His fighting style was very different from the one's Ahk had seen back in Egypt. There they had been taught to deflect or dodge their opponent's blows before finding a weak spot and striking. The pharaoh himself had learned to use his agility and flexibility to his use in his fights. Whenever he would see his people fight, it had always looked more like a dance than a battle. Then again, that might have just been because the fights he saw were in front of the court and nothing less than a beautiful fight was expected… and that the combatants were typically women. Men who fought in front of the Royal Court, he observed, fought gracefully as well. However, their moves took more brute force. While the women fought like cats, with their agileness and the way their fights looked more like dances, the men dodged less and attacked more. They took their attacker head on, bearing down upon them like lions upon their prey.

Lancelot fought like a mix of both, as well as something new. The knight dodged and used his smaller build than his opponent (the giant multi-headed snake) to attack the beast at it's exposed underside. And he used the force of his body to hack at the heads that came at him. He fought not like an egyptian, though. Ahkmenrah supposed, he fought like an englishman. A knight. Seeing as the knight had most likely started the fight, and as he had gotten out alive three times before, Ahk moved on from the Asia Gallery. He very nearly stepped on one of the tiny Romans from the Pompeii Exhibit. They had taken to wandering the large museum every night, as well. The pharaoh apologized to the stricken form before continuing on his way, being careful of where he stepped this time. This place was still very new to him even after spending a week at the museum already, granted he spent most of that week conversing with his parents. He knew however, that he couldn't continue on like that. If he was going to live here for who knows how long, he might as well make some friends. His parents weren't always very accommodating, and sooner or later they would start to revert to the overprotective parents they used to be before their mummification. They had begun to smother him already by trying to keep him in their sarcophagus room. But Ahkmenrah would have none of it. He was a grown pharaoh now and perfectly capable of protecting himself.

The only question was… Who to befriend?

 **A/N: I know, I know, it was crap right? Probably felt it was too wordy and boring but, hey, I really did try. Once again, kindly leave behind a review so that I might get a feel of how you guys, well,** ** _felt_** **about this chapter. Apologies if it was sub-par and was disappointing for those of you who waited. All for now, hopefully I can get chapter 3 written before next year. Gypsy out.**


End file.
